


Valentine's Masquerade

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Song: Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus and Hermione attend a Valentine's Masquerade Ball.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Valentine's Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is for January's Draco's Den roll-a-drabble. I received the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight." This is what i came up with. I used grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes that it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger sighed as she had her hair braided in an updo and wore a pale green dress for the upcoming Valentine's Day Ball at the Ministry. She would have never imagined going out with Severus Snape to a Ministry event. 

Minerva had told her that Severus was an excellent dancer, she worked up the courage to ask him out. And of course, he said yes.

She glanced at the song list Kingsley owled her earlier in the week. Hermione's eyebrows rose curiously. Some of the songs she recognized from the Disney movies she had watched when she was younger.  
 _This ought to be fun._ Hermione spied "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" as one of the first songs being played. _Really Kings, a slow dance to start off the evening with?"_ she felt giddy. She danced around her place, picking up a crocheted green shawl to go around her shoulders.

Hermione paused in front of the magical mirror one more time. She adjusted her shawl, glanced down at the silver strappy shoes, and back up to check her hair. "You look, exquisite dearie. Have fun!" the magical mirror exclaimed happily to her.

"Thank you!" she picked up her small green bag that housed the other extra items she needed just in case. Plus, her mask to complement her outfit. Hermione was going to use the floo when her floo activated, and out steps, Severus dressed immaculately in dark green robes. Wearing a dark green mask. He was tugging on his collar.

"Can we get this over with Hermione?" he grouched and handed her a wrist bouquet.

"Tonight, we're supposed to relax, Severus. We can dance a couple of songs, mingle, eat supper and then if you still feel uncomfortable, we can come back here and…" her voice trails off as she whispered the last bit into his ear.

He kissed her soundly. "Agreed." His voice sounded a bit rough as he reactivated the floo network to take them to the Ministry ballroom.

Once there, Severus brushed the excess floo powder off his shoulders and did the same to Hermione's. The first song started playing, Hermione's eyes lit up, "Ohhh, I love this song! Can you feel the love tonight! Come on, Severus!" she gently pulled him onto the dance floor.

He found Kingsley mingling with The Malfoys and glowered at them before taking Hermione tightly to his body. "Who thought opening the ball with a slow dance was a good idea?" he whispered into Hermione's ear. Severus was trying his best to keep a calm nature around her.

"Apparently, Kingsley," Hermione whispered back as she was practically hugging Severus intimately to her. "Fret about it later, Severus, dance now, fuss at them later!" Hermione gently turned his head back towards her.

He settled down five minutes later after listening to the words calming him. "Well, at least there's one good thing about this event," Severus murmured to Hermione trying, to make small talk.

"And what is that?" she asked curiously.

"No Umbridge or Skeeter in attendance!"


End file.
